Dreaming
by Tigyr
Summary: Someone's having a nice dream
1. Chapter 1

Dreaming of Ziva:

_She smiles tremulously at him. "I'm not really sure what to do."_

"_Don't worry, it'll come back to you." after all, he thinks to himself, he's been hot and bothered for days, and that's just with innocent touches. _

"_I don't want to disappoint you, that is all."_

"_You could never disappoint me. At least not in this particular room, got that?"_

_She nods and he continues undressing her. He's noticed before that she has beautiful muscle tone, and knows that part is her Mossad training but a large part has to be her martial arts training. _

"_You are going to show me more of your martial arts techniques, aren't you?"_

"_Not in the bedroom my love."_

_He lightly kisses her left palm, and he smiles at the small shudder that he feels course through her. Oh yeah, he'd found the least obvious erogenous zone on her body but for now, the night and the woman are all his. _

"_You know, I kind of like this scruffy side of you." she's referring to his five o'clock shadow and faint echo of a mustache. He gently scrapes his face against her sensitive breasts, smiling when he sees her nipples peak. His tongue reaches out and touches the first nipple that it can, and he has the satisfaction of feeling her squirm. Her breath starts coming faster as his hands trail down her sides, leaving sensitized skin behind._

_He continues exploring her body, seeing the scars of battle, as he touches her. He lightly kisses her stomach, keeping an eye on her face as he inches lower. _

_He runs his hands down her legs, feeling the power and muscle in each one. He knows that when he's finally embedded in her those legs will be wrapped around him holding him to her as he makes her his. That thought almost makes him forget the seduction he's been working on as he gently turns her over. He wants to see the scars that she hides so well under the waterfall of hair. _

_He lightly kisses each one, knowing that the person who'd put it there was dead, yet wishing he'd been the one to kill him. The depth of a few scars tells him that she'd received more than one that had been meant to kill. Pride soars through him at the tenacity she'd had to have had to survive such torture._

_He brings her back to face him and he's not surprised to see tears on her face. He is surprised when she tells him that she's never felt so loved as when he'd kissed her. He kisses her again as he gently inserts a finger into her swallowing her gasp of surprise. _

_His thumb brushes her clit, making her arch against him, and he inserts another finger, stretching her into readiness. Her hands run up his back, lightly scoring his skin with her nails and he smiles against her lips. Even in the throes of passion she's trying to protect him, this time from herself. _

_He removes his fingers just long enough to position himself and thrusts in. The slight stretching makes her eyes widen then darken with passion as he sets a steady rhythm. When her legs come up around his waist, granting him easier access he knows that the thought he'd had earlier in no way prepared him for the strength that actually is encompassed in those legs. _

_He keeps the rhythm steady until she reaches up and strokes that spot at the back of his neck that drives him wild. When they finally calm down, he looks into her brown eyes, and smiles. _

"_Now about those martial arts techniques." _

The blare of a car horn brings him out of his reverie. Tim McGee pulls over to the side of the road and turns the car off. He hasn't had such a vivid daydream in years. He shudders with reaction, knowing that if Ziva ever found out he'd be a dead man. Then again it could be fun to die at her hands if it meant he could have dreams like that to come home to.

A/N: Short but oh so sweet, don't you think?


	2. Chapter 2

From Fantasy to…

The car ahead of me pulls off to the right and I see that it's my friend Timothy McGee. I wonder what causes him to pull over and then I see him lean over the wheel. I maneuver my vehicle behind his and run up to his door. Pulling the door open I see that he's flushed and put my hand to his face.

"Ziva?"

He blushes even more, as I take in his fevered green eyes and warm skin. I wonder if he is sick and offer to follow him home. He shakes his head no and I start to protest when I see that he is shaking now and put my two senses…cents… in as I hit the remote on my car fob to lock it and shove McGee to the other seat.

"What? Ziva, I'm fine…I just…"

"You do not look fine McGee so I am taking you home."

Tim says nothing as he slumps back against the seat. I reach across him to buckle his seatbelt and notice not for the first time the heat that is coming from him. This time however it is from his lower body. I bring my gaze back up to his face and he's closed his eyes, thinking perhaps that I will try hurting him for even thinking about me in a sexual way.

But he does not know of my fantasies; the ones where he plays a starring role. I start the car and we drive to his apartment. Once we arrive, he frantically starts scrambling with the belt that is restraining him. I brush his hands away and he inhales, making me smile at his responsiveness.

With the belt removed, he tries again to exit the car. I allow it and leisurely follow him to his apartment. Just as he opens his apartment door I slip inside and shut it securely behind us.

That shy gulp of air as he realizes that I'm not leaving reinforces my determination to stay. I want to touch him, to find out what makes him tack...no…tick…that is it…tick.

"Ziva, please I—I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."

"Mean to do what Timothy?"

"Think about you this way." His whispered response is nothing compared to the squeak that happens as I run my hands down his chest.

"Ziva? What are you doing?"

"I am fulfilling a fantasy Tim…one with you and me and…where is Jethro?"

"He's…at…Abby's…I…we share him on weekends..."

"So…we have the weekend to spend alone yet together…is that what I'm hearing?"

Another gulp as he takes in my determination, my desire to have my way with him. "Yes?"

"Excellent."

"Oh my god." And then he is quiet. I look up at him and he's standing there almost, but not quite terrified.

"Come Tim, I promise not to bite too hard."

It is an easy promise. I want first to explore this man. This gentle man; he is nothing like any man I have ever known. I lead him into his bedroom and he watches passively as I slowly strip off his clothing. The erection he is sporting springs forth at my lightest touch and I know then why he was so warm in the car.

He was fantasizing too…about me perhaps? I lead him into the shower and gently wash him before climbing in and soaping my own body. That brings him out of his stupor and he grabs a soft cloth and helps me finish by washing my back and then my hair.

He picks me up and I can feel the strength in his arms, yet I do not fear his strength. I know that he will never knowingly hurt me.

"Love me Tim."

"Always."

Then begins a night that I could never have imagined; yet it some ways, it feels like a dream come true.

The soft touch of his fingers on my face says as much as those soft green eyes do. He silently begs me not to hurt him and I want to curse those who have done so in the past. I look into his eyes as I gently push him onto the bed and follow him down. He is so scared; more so than I am.

I kiss his eyes and then his nose. When I taste his lips I know true intoxication. I nibble on his chin and then start to move lower. His hands snap to my waist and I look at him in surprise.

"Don't do this if it's just a joke. I couldn't bear it if this is something that you and Tony or Abby dreamed up."

At those two names I want to snarl…Tony for his role in belittling this man at every turn and Abby for breaking his heart not just once but many times over the years.

"I am not joking. I have wanted you for a long time. I just did not know how to show you."

He sighs and finally I feel him start to relax. He smiles at me and I ask him if he would mind if I played out a fantasy. That blush I saw earlier comes back and I can see that it starts low and rises as does his response.

"I'd like that."

"Good." I can almost sense that his trust in me is complete. I have him stretch out and slowly start my exploration of his body. He is extremely sensitive to touch as I find that even my softest touches gain response. He is quivering like a bow and so far all I have done is lightly touch his upper body and arms.

I kiss his elbows and he giggles at the sensation. I give him a mock glare and he blushes as he stumbles over an apology. "I'm sorry, it just tickles."

"I can tickle here as well…" I lightly touch the inside of his thighs and he sighs his pleasure

"Oh please, touch me there."

I bring my hands down his legs, finding all his pleasure zones. His feet are particularly sensitive and as I touch the ball of his foot, his entire body twitches. His erection which had been slightly deflating springs back to full attention. I lick my lips and as I touch his foot again I lightly touch his erection with my lips.

His hand reaches down and caresses my head, "Please."

That is all he says and I bring my hand up to lightly cup him as I gently suck on his tip. The sigh that escapes his lips speaks as loudly as his next breath when I run my tongue along the length of him, tasting, smelling inhaling just what it is that is Tim McGee.

Another inhale then a soft voice asking me if I'll let him taste me. I look up at him in surprise and nod in agreement. He sits up and bends just enough to pick me up and turn me so that his tongue is at my entrance and I swallow hard when I feel his breath down there.

That is a touch I will always savor; the soft tongue on my opening, lightly rubbing at my clit and then his tongue is inside of me. I almost forget my own mission when I feel the raspy touch that is his tongue. I run my hands down his legs and then I feast on him as he starts to feast on me.

I can feel the cream inside of me heat up, and I hear the moans coming from his throat as well as my own. My head starts bobbing up and down and I run my tongue up his length one more time before swallowing him whole. His reaction triggers my own and we both come at the same time.

When I am coherent enough to think straight he's rearranged us so that he is between my legs which are now over his shoulders. He's alternating between licking my clit and nibbling on it. When he's not doing that, his tongue is dipping inside me, licking at my inner walls.

My body once again succumbs to him and soon I am screaming his name as he gently pushes inside of me, setting a pace that gradually speeds up until he's shouting my name too. When we finish he rolls off of me, ever the gentleman, and pulls me into his arms as we fall asleep.

The one thing I didn't expect was the fear in those green eyes when next I woke.

"What is wrong?"

"You aren't mad at me? For…you know…the fantasy?"

I sigh as I silently rage at those who have hurt this man over the years, myself included. I give him a hug and sit on his chest, lightly playing with his nipples as I say, "I am not mad at you…for that…I am mad that you never said anything before now."

"I was afraid that you'd laugh. Or that it would affect our friendship. I don't want to lose you Ziva, not ever. You're one of the best friends I've ever had…asidefromGibbs."

I smile and know that someone has a crash…no a crush… on our boss…hmm…this could lead to another fantasy coming true…


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Written from Ziva's POV…warning…it might get a bit warm in the room by the time the chapter is finished...cold showers might be needed...you have been warned..._

Last time on Dreaming:

_"I was afraid that you'd laugh. Or that it would affect our friendship. I don't want to lose you Ziva, not ever. You're one of the best friends I've ever had…asidefromGibbs."_

_I smile and know that someone has a crash…no a crush… on our boss…hmm…this could lead to another fantasy coming true…_

Dreaming—Chapter 3

Tim is in the shower, and I hurriedly make a phone call.

"That fantasy we talked about…it is about to happen, providing you get here in time for dinner."

I hang up and walk in the bathroom. Tim is facing the jet stream; eyes closed just letting the water sluice over his skin. I admire his four out of five butt for a few more seconds before joining him in the shower.

"Are you all right McGee?"

"I'm fine Ziva, just thinking about things."

"In the shower?"

"I don't have the luxury of thinking about this at work." As he confesses that, yet another blush starts covering his skin. He forgets the soap in his hands and almost rubs them across his eyes when I reach for them.

"Hey, you almost hurt your pretty green eyes. Do not do that, I like them the way they are." I follow up my words with a kiss and he smiles at me. I like his smile; I always know that his smiles are genuine. Like Gibbs himself once said, Tim McGee doesn't know how to lie; his smiles are proof of that.

I think it was his smile that first started me fantasizing about him; that and his eyes. His eyes are truly windows to his soul; one has only to look in them to know what he is thinking. Unlike the rest of us, he has yet to find that way to cover his eyes so that we cannot tell his true thoughts.

We finish our shower and I head out to the kitchen with a towel wrapped around my head and wearing one of Tim's shirts. At my request, he is only wearing a pair of sweatpants . He smiles when he sees the shirt reaching down almost to my knees.

"What? I cannot help it if I am short."

He picks me up and hugs me in that teddy bear way he has. Then he states, "I've always wanted to see you in one of my shirts and not much more."

After all that I have been through I did not think it was possible for me to blush; I find out that I was wrong. Tim gently rubs the towel over my head and hands me a hairbrush. It is very similar to one that I use at home and I stare at him for two whole seconds.

"Just how long have you fantasized about me McGee?"

He fidgets for a few more minutes then blushingly admits, "Since we first met."

Five years is a long time to wait for a fantasy to come true. If not for my obstinacy earlier, was it just today, neither of us would have acted on it. I too have been fantasizing for five years…and one of my fantasies is now a reality, I have been loved by Tim McGee. The other one…should be arriving with dinner any minute now.

This reminds me that I still have not told Tim.

"Tim, I took the liberty of ordering dinner before joining you in the shower. You do not mind Chinese, do you?"

"No that's fine Ziva. Thank you for thinking of it. I was kind of distracted and forgot completely about eating."

"I would not say you completely forgot," I say remembering our day so far. Tim blushes and busies himself taking out plates and silverware.

"Set an extra place, we're having company." I still have not told him who our guest is.

"Not Tony or Abby."

"No our other friend."

"Ducky?"

"No…G-." His doorbell rings and he hastens over to answer it, money in hand for the non-existent delivery boy.

"Boss? What are you doing here?"

"Supper McGee what's it look like?"

Gibbs waits for Tim to move to the side and when Tim does not immediately move, holds up two white bags. The one I know to be food; I recognize the containers. The other…I hide a grin, knowing that we are in for a wild night. I step around Tim and take the bags, discretely hiding the one beside the couch.

Tim manages to overcome his shock at seeing Gibbs and opens the door. Gibbs is wearing faded blue jeans and an old NIS shirt. He hands Tim another bag that had been sitting on the floor beside him.

"Good beer with supper and coffee for breakfast."

We all laugh at that, knowing how Gibbs loves his coffee all day long. Tim is still partially in the black…the dark regarding what Gibbs and I have planned. This is something that we have been plotting since I first joined the team.

Gibbs and I have been together intimately and we both accepted that something was missing. That is when I suggested a threesome and the one person we both wanted to be our third. Gibbs is the one who first suggested Tim.

Considering how he favors both Tony and Abby at work I was surprised when he first came up with Tim's name. Then I realized that it was all an elaborate diversion. To keep others from noticing his true feelings for Tim. Over the past few years though I notice how he tries to touch Tim more, or be around his desk more when Tim is typing something important for a case.

By now, Tim has put some soft music on to play and we are all sitting down eating. Gibbs too has noticed the lack of Jethro, Tim's dog and when Tim admits that he is over at Abby's, Gibbs asks why.

"It's her weekend with him."

Gibbs raises an eloquent silver eyebrow but says nothing more. We adjourn to the living room and I have to admit that considering what it was like the first time I was here, Tim has made some nice changes. The sofa is roomy enough for two or three people and Tim has even brought in a recliner and a smaller television.

Tim starts getting nervous and looking at Gibbs wondering what he has planned. There's the soft click of the lock and I know that no one will be able to enter the apartment now; not even Tony with his famous lock picking skills. Gibbs reaches for the bag of goodies and heads to the bedroom while Tim looks at me for an answer.

"What's going on guys?"

"Dessert."

I can see the Adam's apple in Tim's throat bob at Gibbs one word answer from the bedroom.

"Umm…in my bedroom?"

"Yup …all spread on our delicious table." By now I am nibbling on Tim's ear and he is starting to squirm. He looks at me in surprise.

"Really?"

I take him by the hand and lead him into the bedroom where Gibbs has laid out a sheet. The ties that I'd set aside earlier are now wrapped around the bed posts and Gibbs is no where to be seen.

"So, what now?"

"Now, you lie down and we eat dessert."

Gibbs is back with a fresh clean washcloth and stripped to the waist. Tim swallows hard as he stares at Gibbs. Gibbs then looks at me.

"Strip him Ziva"

"With pleasure," I purr as I ease the sweatpants down Tim's hips. When they are bunched around his ankles I push him just enough and he falls backwards on the bed. Gibbs and I are immediately binding him with the ties.

To his credit, Tim is not showing any fear, just curiosity. His bright green eyes are full of wonder as we finish tying him down. He looks at us, and asks, "Why the ties?"

"So that you can enjoy the experience more."

"Oookay."

And so it begins, crème de la McGee. After running the washcloth over Tim's face and chest, Gibbs opens up the jar of preserves, and takes out a spoon. Gibbs gives all three of us a taste of the strawberry concoction, before he dips the spoon again and this time dripped some onto Tim's nipple. That is my cue to lick it off. Gibbs hands me the spoon and I reply in kind only on the other nipple.

When Gibbs first put lips to Tim, I think all three of us had a fantasy come true. I know that I am starting to get warm again and Gibbs darts a look at me and then one at Tim. Since I know that Tim is sensitive on his arms, I drizzle some strawberries on his elbows and smile when Gibbs sees Tim's reaction to his licking it off.

Tim squirms as Gibbs takes out the whipped cream and spreads it over his tummy. I lap it all off and then Gibbs holds out a finger and has me lick it off to make sure that Tim knew what would be coming next. Then I take the whipped cream and gently spread it over Tim's erection.

Gibbs treats him like a favorite ice cream cone. He swirls his tongue over and around and then he gently suckles at the tip of Tim, who thrashes at the touch of Gibbs slightly rougher tongue. Then Gibbs does something we had never discussed, he takes some of the strawberries and lightly coats Tim's sac with them.

Gibbs proceedsto suck and lick the strawberries off in a sweeping motion with his tongue that brings some of the fruit up to the tip of Tim's penis. Which of course leads to more gentle licks, nips and suckling and soon Tim is squirting out his own version of cream as he comes with a shout.

Gibbs suckshim like a baby, swallowing it all down until Tim is limp. As Tim recovers, Gibbs nudges me to my knees and softly asks me if I am ready for him. Having watched the way he'd taken care of Tim has been such a turn on, I can only nod; I am more than ready to receive him into me.

Still I could not prevent a small grunt the first time he enters me. That sensation, of feeling him enter me from that particular angle is guaranteed to bring me to completion and I know that he wants it to be quick. That he still has plans that will not include me yet he wants to give me some pleasure too.

A few quick thrusts is all it takes to bring us both to completion and when we are done, I look at Gibbs who gives me a small nod and I head into the bathroom to start the bathwater. Gibbs has already released Tim from the ties when I return and together we manage to get Tim into the shower. Gibbs, always a gentleman makes sure that I am clean first before turning his full attention to Tim. Tim still looks slightly dazed from our "dessert" course and I exchange a quick look with Gibbs who motions for me to leave.

I give Tim one last kiss as I left the bathroom to change the sheets before I dress. I knew from our discussions that the rest of the night would be Gibbs showing Tim just how much he truly wants him. I can see Gibbs leading Tim back to the bed, pulling back the covers and sliding in behind him. As I close the door softly behind me, I am wishing to stay but know that they both have fantasies to finish fulfilling and this is one that does not include me.

_A/N: Which means that there will be another chapter coming for Dreaming involving Tim and Gibbs...^_^_


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Two different POV's...sorta...and much tamer than the previous chapters...

Dreaming Chapter 4:

He wakens slowly and sighs. The night before had obviously been a dream, yet another of his pent-up fantasies of making love and being made love to by his co-workers. Then he feels the breath at the back of his neck and turns over not able to believe his eyes when he sees the muscular chest before him.

His breathing deepens and he carefully scoots away, not wanting to waken if it's a dream and sure that he's still in the midst of one. He's not the pretty boy that Tony is, and he's almost certain that Gibbs wouldn't be here, loosely holding him in his arms unless it was a dream.

"You're over-analyzing again." The voice is sleepy yet definitely that of Jethro Gibbs.

"You stayed."

"Bed was firm enough and the company is good to look at."

Tim blushes at the rare compliment. "I'm not as good looking as Tony is."

"No, you're good looking in a different way."

"Pudgy and fat…major difference I'd say." Tim says derisively and receives a gentle head smack.

"Just need some firming of the muscles. I can recommend some trainers. Or you might try asking Ziva if you can run with her sometime."

"I don't want to create trouble for you. And there are your own rules and…"

Lips crush against his, silencing him for the time being. Hands callused from wood working and weapons handling fondle him, run over his chest, and Tim moans low in his throat before thrusting away from the object of his dreams.

"What's wrong Tim?" Gibbs asks softly.

Tim swallows, then says, "I'm…I want…I don't want to be a one night stand." And flees into the bathroom. Gibbs sighs as he flings an arm over his head. Of all the agents he wants…and has wanted, trust McGee to be the one with issues. Not immediately hearing the shower turn on, he slips off the bed and knocks on the bathroom door, opening it without waiting for Tim to answer. Tim is leaning against the tub, his arms wrapped around his legs and his head resting on his knees.

"Look at me," Gibbs softly commands and Tim warily looks up at him as Gibbs continues, "Talk to me. Tell me what is going on in that brilliant mind of yours."

"I don't want…I'm just afraid that this is all just a dream and you're a figment of my imagination and that tomorrow or whenever, you'll be on my ass about some computer glitch or other and then you'll expect me to just create a minor miracle while pretending that you didn't kiss me or whatever we might be about to do."

"And?"

"And…I don't want to just be a one night stand. I had that…you've had that…are you really satisfied with a wham bam thank you whoever?"

Gibbs sighs as he sits opposite Tim and thinks about what the young man said.

"I…I'm sorry, Gibbs but I can't do that. I want more…I want to be part of something special and I'm afraid that you don't want that."

Gibbs rubs his hands over his face. Yep, the man wants the impossible. Part of something special…last time he truly had something special…he groans and stands up, extending a hand to the younger man.

"Come on, at least get a warm shower and a massage. I can offer that much."

Tim blinks and smiles and Gibbs wonders if he's giving up too early. No, he doesn't believe in special relationships anymore. He had his chance and he's not taking that kind of risk anymore.

"Gibbs?"

"Yeah, let's shower and then I'll grab my stuff and go."

Tim starts the shower water and when it is warm enough he steps inside the tub and waits for Gibbs to join him. The older man has been extremely contemplative and Tim can't help being worried about him. Once the shower curtain closes Tim puts a hand on Gibbs' face.

"Are you okay?"

Gibbs nods mutely and quietly starts washing Tim's hair. The younger man closes his eyes and turns without being told, letting Gibbs wash his back. Hot tears mix with the water as Tim silently acknowledges that by telling Gibbs the truth he's probably lost the chance he could have had with the older man. But he can't lie to him either. As much as he wants to be loved by the man, he doesn't just want to be another one night stand and as far as he can tell, Gibbs isn't ready for a stable relationship. Eventually, maybe but for the moment, Tim will take what Gibbs can give him and rely on his fantasies to satisfy his feelings…

NCIS-NCIS-NCIS

Gibbs shakes his head…no, not this time. He's not about to lose Tim yet again. Every time he's had this dream it's ended the same…all because he couldn't tell the younger man how he feels. And yet, what if Tim doesn't feel that way? He opens his eyes and stares…he's not in the basement, he's not in his own room. There's a heartbeat thumping softly under his ear and he slowly looks at the form in his arms. A sleeping Timothy McGee is cradled in his arms…he hadn't imagined the night before. And yet, it could still be destroyed if he didn't handle things correctly this time.

"I can't tell you how I feel…if I do you'll die and I can't let that happen, not again." He doesn't realize he's voiced his fear until he feels Tim shift in his arms.

"You can't make that demand. It's not fair to either of us." The younger man says softly. Sleepy green eyes are clearing as Tim wakes up and he caresses Gibbs face.

"I want to care about you, I want to give you what I can, and not just as an agent but if you want me, as a lover. But if you doom us from the start, then that's not healthy for either one of us. You will bring both of us down and where will that get us? One or both of us will have to leave the team. We have a good team right now Gibbs. You know that so why ruin it?"

"You could get killed…you have a full life in front of you. You could have a brilliant career."

"Yeah, and I can walk across Main Street in Anytown, U.S.A and get hit by a car…that's reality Gibbs." Tim retorts softly his green eyes glittering with emotion.

"God, you even sound like her!" Gibbs mutters and Tim smiles.

"Sounds like she was someone pretty special then. Who was she Gibbs?"

"I…"

"When you feel ready to tell me about her, I'll listen. For now, remember that life goes on. We might not always know why, when it has almost destroyed our souls, but it does go on."

Gibbs stares at him, surprised by the wisdom in those green eyes.

"I have no memory of what happened prior to my accident when I was sixteen or the weeks surrounding it. I don't know what I could have done to prevent my accident. So I didn't drive for years because of it. Being on your team has helped me gain some of that confidence back again."

Gibbs grins as he comments, "But to make your first new car a Porsche?"

"Hey I had to one-up Tony somehow…" Tim grins back at him and Gibbs can't help chuckling. He shakes his head, marveling at the two young men who are constantly bickering back and forth.

"You two shoulda been brothers."

Tim appears to contemplate that idea and Gibbs gives him a gentle smack. Tim blinks up at him impishly.

"As long as I can still have the brains, I guess I can let him have the brawn."

Gibbs laughs then sobers. He looks at Tim who sighs and nods in silent agreement. For now their tryst such as it was is over. Tim sighs again and Gibbs looks at him as he searches for the clothes he'd brought over the night before.

"What?"

"Just wondering what you had fantasized about doing with me, to me and if it matched any of my own."

Gibbs leans down and whispers in his ear and Tim starts blushing at some of the things the older man says.

NCIS-NCIS-NCIS

Somewhere out on the Atlantic, a lone man slowly wakens from his dream and groans as he realizes just what he's been dreaming about.

A/N: I forgot to mention the twist at the end?...Mwahahahahaha


	5. Chapter 5:Epilogue

NCIS Special Agent, now Agent Afloat Tony DiNozzo starts as he wakens from his latest dream. For the past three almost four months that he's been out to sea his dreams have been of his team. He's not one to voice his fears but the dreams are getting more frequent and more …dare he say erotic?

He's often wondered if Tim would actually have the tenacity to ask Ziva to go out on a date. With Tony literally out to sea, the younger agent wouldn't have to worry so much about interference from anyone, well except Gibbs of course. And the boss breaking his own rules…Tony snorts as he heads for a quick shower.

Cold water pouring over him he wonders what brought on such an erotic dream and Tony shudders as he remembers the last dream. He really must be losing it if he thought that the team would break rule 12 and in such a way? He could almost see Probie having a fantasy about Ziva; after all, despite Tony's teasing Tim was a man after all and it would be natural for him to think about her that way.

As for the Ziva part of the dream, she'd often questioned Tony about Tim when they were on assignment together; she still had trouble believing that Tim could be that innocent and truthful, despite what Tony and no doubt Gibbs had told her about him.

Then again, it would be impossible for the younger two agents to get together. Vance had scattered the team to the four winds so to speak what with Tony being Agent Afloat and Ziva sent back to Mossad. As for McGee, he'd been sent down to cybercrimes of all places. Tony frowned at that thought for his Probie was a fine field agent and cybercrimes had to be almost worse than Agent Afloat.

Maybe, Tony muses to himself that's why his mind had set them so far in the past. Despite Tony's own comments to the contrary, Tim really wasn't that much of a Probie anymore than he or Ziva were. But for the boss to have an affair with Ziva and to have a fantasy about McGee of all people, that was what boggled Tony's mind. Although if anyone might be able to get Gibbs to open up and talk to them about his past, it would probably be Timothy McGee. The man's patience was almost saint-like and no, he was not going to think about Tim and Gibbs as lovers.

Tony sighs as he turns under the cold cold spray. No doubt most of the dream last night had been due to finally seeing not just Gibbs but McGee when they'd contacted him for assistance in setting up that satellite link. He smiles thinking about the exasperation on Tim's face when Tony kept insisting they were hacking. Had Tim lost weight? He'd looked a bit thinner to Tony's trained eye and that made the former detective wonder just how things really were going on the home front.

As much as Tony hated to admit it, he really did miss his team. But damn, did he have to dream about them in such a way? He turns off the water, shakes his head at the slight hard-on that he's still sporting and prepares for the day ahead.

Fini


End file.
